War in Laces
by Dozer
Summary: Heavy AU. Sargeant Uzamaki has just returned from a 5year long world war, the only one in his group of friends to make it back alive. How will Naruto readjust to peace with the horrors of war carved into his mind and a home he can't even recognise?


War in Laces.

Prologue: The Cynicism of the Veteran Soldier

You know, after living in fucking shell-holes, swamps, bogs, blown-out sewers, trenches and all sorts of other compromising places, I thought that those girls over there'd actually show us some respect (or at the very least, an acknowledging glance).

But oh, some things never change.

As per the usual, every single girl and half of those taken (much to the dismay of those returning home) had seemed to, by some ungodly means, congregate around a single table on the far-side of Tsunade's bar. 'Why crowd around a table with the raging fanaticism of a Mizurian soldier?' one might ask, the answer is one that still baffles me to this very day- To swoon over a psychotic, murderous, sadistic, shit-stain of a man that had never lifted more than a twig to earn a penny in his entire pampered existence.

An entire building full of the bravest sons of bitches in the goddamn city; men who fought and bled just so these little whores could go about another day prancing about as if should they skip high enough, a tasty lollipop'd be ejected from their pink-clad asses. Don't get me wrong, I'm by no means a sexist, fuck, I was raised but what may very well be the definition of 'Ultrawoman'! But these girls... they disgusted me; Uchiha was not only a traitor (though he had apparently 'redeemed' himself afterwards) but he was a heartless bastard, merciless to the enemy and his own troops alike. Actually penalizing his troops for showing _mercy_ unless any of his superiors were overseeing the operation. (Coincidentally, those were times that we actually received rations that wouldn't make a goat puke.)

But I digress.

And I also down another shot of some strong, clear stuff which I can't recall the name of.

Gods, I'm fried.

My eyes for the fourth time that night scanned over our table.

This table had always been ours, an unquestionable truth. From the days Tsunade would sit us down here and serve us some of her old milkshakes, all the way to the day before we sailed off to hell. A frown forms on my face as, for the fourth time that night, I realized:

I was sitting alone.

Completely ignoring the shot-glass, I firmly grab the bottle in my left hand and suck down the oh-so-precious liqour, we had all promised to drink the night away when we got back home, and I was never one to break my word.

"You're pathetic, Uzamaki."

Wouldn't ya know, Psycho McAsspants had come a knockin' on my door!

"Piss off, Sasuke." I growled, the alcohol causing rather violent thoughts to erupt in my head.

"You dare say such a thing to your superior?" Sasuke scoffed, immediately causing his female entourage to swoon.

"To my recollection, I was discharged when we got back this morning" I shot back, as I began to feel the red mist cloud my vision "Now Piss. Off."

Immediately I felt the judgmental eyes of the feminine mob casting disgusted glares at my rather 'eccentric' behaviour, but paid them no heed. I had more respect for cattle at that moment.

He snorted.

"Too bad you couldn't have joined your friends down in hell, then everyone'd be ha-" Before he could even finish, he was on the floor six metres away, nursing a broken nose.

His normally sickeningly calm eyes were widened in terror as I towered over him (Well, being 6'4", I towered over just about everyone), he began trying to crawl away pathetically as he must have seen my intentions flare in my eyes.

It should be noted that, when handing in my equipment back at the armory, I chose to keep two things; The standard-issue soldier's jacket and a .45 calibre soldier's pistol, which had decided to make itself acquainted (once again) with my hand.

As I raised the firearm in question, the room became deathly quiet.

"You... you wouldn't..." The man seemed a lot weaker when staring down the business-end of a weapon.

"You're lucky Uchicha" I informed him

He only gave me a confused stare.

"The only thing I want more than to see you die..." With this, I pulled the hammer back, to which he responded by soiling himself.

"Is...?" Somebody squeaked out

"Is to see my brothers again"

And with that, the pistol found itself pressed against my temple.


End file.
